Angel in My Heart
by They Call Me Dreamer
Summary: Bella escaped from a haunting past. She travels to Forks to start everything new. What happens when a popular Edward Cullen meets Bella's eye? Can Edward overcome the problems that he is willing to face? Or will it end to be a disaster? Summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

Full summery: After Bella had escaped from her haunting past, she plans to start everything new. But what happens when a popular Edward Cullen meets Bella's eye? Nothing is the same when something haunts her back into her past. Will Edward be able to overcome the problems that he is willing to face? As it challenges Bella for the worse. Will it end up in a disaster?

**Bella Swan**

How could this be? I can not be delusional. I knew I seen him in Florida but here? ...No way. But what happens when I finally forget about him? Presents. Make-up, Jewelry, Flowers, and most of all... clothing.

Maybe I _am_ going crazy.

_Think rational thoughts Bella_, I thought to myself as I held open another card with no name or address from where it had come from. I sighed and went to the living room, throwing my book bag down on the floor before crashing down on the couch.

_It's probably just another prank_. My mind drifted off to whom it might be, when I suddenly heard a crackling noise in the kitchen. I ran towards the kitchen afraid that I had missed Charlie's arrival when I saw something smash into the wall.

I gasped.

"W-w-who-o-o a-a-re y-o-u-u?" I yelled with a strangled cry, "What-t d-d-do yo-ou want!?"

~*~

**Alice Cullen**

My brother is an idiot - no doubt about it. He is not judge on characterizing girls' from the way he see's them. An example is this: He notices these girls everyday that he obviously pays no attention too. Although, my brother is NOT a player - far from it. Actually. Surprised? You better not be.

I lifted the heavy textbook and aimed it to my denim bag. That's when I noticed something odd.

To my right, I saw one of the new kids, Rosalie Hale standing side by side with another new kid. Whispering among themselves, I tilted the mirror I had in my locker towards them. The kid that was talking to Rosalie was a boy, he had blond hair like her, but I could tell that they were siblings.

_Hmmm.... Siblings..._ I thought just before I closed my locker. Trying not to rush to my next class, I pass Rosalie and the boy in the hallway. When I got to the end of the hall, I suddenly turn around thinking about nothing when something caught me eye.

Something hit the floor with a thud when I gazed back towards Rosalie and the boy, Just then I visualized something big, white, and scary coming towards _me._

Oh no.

~*~

**Jasper Swan**

Another day in a simple school filled with hormonal teenagers, that have unrealistic conversations with people that they don't really care about. Yippie.

I stood there besides my younger sister, Rosalie, who had been telling me about her interesting day so far.

"Did you see Bella by any chance?"

I shook my head, "Nope. I don't think I have any classes with her either."

"I think something may be wrong with her..." Rose drifted off, maybe to see if I knew anything about this.

"I haven't seen her around. Maybe she went home?"

"Maybe...." Rose mused, taking one of her manicured nails and patting me on the shoulder. "We need to find her."

I gaped at her, "Where?"

"Where? Anywhere Jazz. I don't even remember the last time she has been alone without us." She stated taking my hand and leading me towards the school doors.

"True." I noted back, "But we can't just _go_ home, we have classes, teachers -"

Rosalie glared at me. "And do we care about them? No."

I rolled my eyes, taking a step away from her. "Fine. I can go tell the receptionist that you got sick and had to go home, I can stay here to see if she comes back."

"Good plan." She smiled and left without anything else to say.

I sighed and went towards the receptionist to tell her about Rose. When I finally got her to agree, and that it was not necessary to call our parents, I was able to get back to class. After Ms. Cope gave me a pass, I let myself leisurely walk to class that was at the end of the school. Suddenly, I felt something vibrate in my pocket when I took it out, at my side - to make sure no one saw.

1 New Text Message.

To: Jasper

From: Rose

GET HOME RIGHT NOW. EMERGENCY. CALL 911.

I felt everything go red as I raced home to find something that led to questions beyond what I could think.

~*~

**Emmett Cullen**

Ugh. _Could history get any more boring?_ I thought helplessly, pulling out my seat as it screeched against the tile floor.

"Ok class. I would like all of you to take out your notebooks." The teacher said, as he started to write the first lesson up on the board. I pulled out my binder where I hooked my notebook inside when I realized that I didn't have a notebook with me.

Crap.

"Excuse me?" I raised my hand when the teacher looked at me from the back of the room.

"Yes?"

"May I go get my notebook?" I smiled slightly,

The teacher sighed and pointed towards the door. "Hurry up Mr. Cullen."

"Thanks." I mumbled walking towards the wooden door and pulling it open halfway before shutting it behind me. I walked towards my locker that was on the other side of the school. Looking at the hallways when classes were going on was very unreal. Usually you would always be surrounded by conversations that held no opinion to you, as you walked towards your next class.

When I got to the end of the hall, I saw something lying on the ground. Curious, I ran closer to it - giving it a better look when I noticed it was a body. I bent over to get a look at the face when the body began to move.

"Alice?"

~*~

**Rosalie Swan**

_Please let her be ok. _I prayed, running home faster then my life depended on it.

About another block from the house I took out the metal key for the front door, fumbling around the keys in my pocket, I was finally able to get them out of my pocket before I got to the steps. Rushing to the door I stuck the key into the hole fast and turned it to the left. Once the door was finally open - I felt the keys fall out of my grasp as I took about five steps into the room. Rushing everywhere around the house, there was nobody there.

Finally about a few minutes later, I checked all of the rooms and was about to send a message to Jasper when I smelt something strange.

Rushing into the kitchen, I realized I hadn't checked this room yet. Coughing a little, I looked straight ahead to see smoke coming from the air vent. I ran towards the vent trying to feel my way to the button but something else caught my attention.

"Bella?"

~*~

**Edward Cullen**

I sat on an empty biology desk trying to focus on the lesson in front of me. The teacher was sitting down on his desk working on some papers instead of telling what we should be doing. It was our first lab of the year and I intended to at least pass.

"Class! Time to wrap everything up. Class is almost done, so clean up your supplies and leave them on the tables." Mr. Banner yelled from his desk,

I started to put all of the supplies in neat piles so Mr. Banner couldn't yell at me for not cleaning up right. Once the class bell had rung, I grabbed my bag - heading out the door. Withing a minute, I felt a light tap on my shoulder and hands wrapping around my stomach.

"Guess who?" Someone whispered from behind me.

"Hello Lauren." I greeted plainly as I took my left hand and lightly took her hands off me.

In response, she pouted. "You don't like me, Eddie?"

"Nope," I answered, walking towards my locker. "Not if you keep calling me Eddie."

"But... But... I thought that was your name?" She thought taking my had within hers.

"No Lauren. That was a nickname you gave _me_. My name is Ed_ward_. Not Eddie." _For the millionth time_, I thought when there was a crowd in the middle of the hallway.

I forced my hand away from hers when I started to focus on what was happening in front on me.

"But Edward-" I heard Lauren's voice drift off as I walked towards a guy standing in the circle.

"What's going on?"

The guy turned to me. "Have no idea. It seems big though."

In a instance I started making my way through the crowd. Usually I don't like crowds like these and find them to be nosy.

When I got towards the middle, I saw someone laying down hugging someone to their chest.

"Emmett? Alice?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hi! This is my new story obviously i would like to thank my wonderful beta MaxAndTwiFan! they are amazing!  
**

**Disclaimer for the entire story:I don't own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does!**

(**Rosalie and Jasper are twins and are 18 and a Senior and Bella is 17 and a Junior. Emmett is 18 and a Senior and Alice and Edward are twins and are 17 and Juniors.) **

**Emmett Cullen**

I was walking to my geometry class when I saw something small laying on the floor. I walked over to see what it was and when I did I got a major wave of protectiveness. It was my little sister,Alice. She was knocked out on the floor by her locker,I kneeled down and pulled her into my lap and hugged her to my chest. I blocked out all other noises and surroundings and focused on getting Alice conscious again that I didn't notice a crowd surrounding us with curious looks on their faces. I only listened when I heard my brother, Edward's voice sounding confused "Emmett,Alice?" He pushed through the crowd until he was kneeling next to me just staring at Alice dumbfounded. "What happened?" he finally chocked out. "I don't know I was walking to geometry when I found her laying here on the floor." That was when principle Greene pushed his way through the crowd till he was kneeled by us and asked me the same question and I answered the same answer.

"Emmett were you the one who found laying here on the floor unconscious?"

"Yes sir."

"Why were you out of class?"

"I was on my way to geometry when I found her laying on the floor by her locker."

It was then I realized she had a bruise on the left side of her face and a baseball laying under the lockers.

"Uh I think we found what hurt my little sister."

"What would that be ?"

I walked over to the lockers and bent down and picked up the baseball and started explaining what I think what happened.

" I what happened was this: Someone threw the ball at Alice and it hit her her face which made her fall backwards and hit her head which knocked her out."

He nodded his head in agreement.

"All we can do is wait for her to wake up." He then left and returned everybody to class but me and Edward.

**Jasper Swan**

I ran in the house after calling 911 just as Rosalie told me to do. I didn't know why I just knew to do what she said if it's an emergency. I walked in to find Bella laying on the couch with her eyes closed,almost as if she was sleeping,with Rosalie sitting by her head with worried eyes.

"Rose what happened?" She shrugged. I walked over to them and pulled Bella's head up and sat down and layed her head on a pillow which was on my lap. Rosalie looked at me but didn't say anything. I started running my hands through her long mahogany locks knowing that every time I did that she would calm down.

"Rose what happened to her?"

She took a deep breath and started explaining.

"I ran home when I felt something was wrong and I found her on the floor surrounded by glass which was from the broken window by the front door."

I noticed for the first time that the window was broken in to. Therefor proof that Bella was attacked and there would be fingerprints,hopefully,on the window to tell us who did this to my baby sister.

"Did you call Charlie?" Charlie was our Dad but we weren't allowed to call him Charlie to his face. She shook her head no,I wonder why ?

"Why didn't call him?" " Because I want to wait till she wakes up."

**Edward Cullen**

It had been a half hour till Alice finally woke up. When she woke up she immediately started crying so I pulled her into my lap and she cried in to my chest for another 2 minutes. When she finished she said she had a headache and asked why.

"Alice sweetie do you remember anything before you were knocked unconscious?"

She shook her head.

"All I remember is something hitting my head and then everything went black like someone blew out a candle in a dark room.

**A/N:Ok there is the first** **chapter! What do you guys think? If I get 5 reviews i will update!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok sorry for the long wait! I'm back...But I dont think anyone is reading this story...If there is someone reading this can you review and tell me what you think?**

**Chapter 2:**

**Bella Swan**

I didnt know what happened yesterday,Rose and Jazz just gave me the basics saying it was for the best....but I think I might agree with them.

I was currently getting ready for school, I grabbed my clothes:dark wash ripped skinny jeans,coture model tee with vest,bianco shoes,medium osprey leather tote,lady gaga leather bracelet,and a large peace pendent necklace. With that I headed to the shower. When I got out of the shower I put my clothes on and dried my hair and left it down in its natural wave,and headed downstairs.

I got downstairs to see Rose looking gorgeous as always with her wearing:nutcracker black and pink mini dress,glitter embellished platform sandals/heels,multi-chain silver necklace,and small silver hoop earrings. With her golden blond hair flowing down her shoulders. I wonder how we are even related I have boring brown hair and boring brown eyes there as she has gorgeous golden blonde hair and vibrant see blue eyes.

"Rose are you ready to go?" She looked up at me and nodded and then looked towards the stairs and yelled,

"Jasper get your stupid butt down here we have to leave!"

Jazz hurried down the stairs about 2 minutes later with a grumpy expression on his face which I giggled involuntarily at.

He glared at me as we made our way to the car,

"What are you giggling at short stuff?"

With I burst out laughing then quit...Because of his _**very**_ scary expression now is where we insert the quote "if looks could kill" because he looked as if he might kill me at any second. I started hyperventilating because that is the same look that J-Ja-Jacob always used when he was mad at me when I didnt wanna "go further" with him.

Jasper immediately realized what he did because his face immediately softened and he looked at me with worried eyes.

"Bella I am so sorry I didnt mean to do that. Are you ok?"

I was still kinda scared not just cause of that because of what happened 5 years ago in Florida and what happened yesterday.....That's when I saw _**him**_...again.

He was walking down the sidewalk with his hands shoved in his baggy jeans. It dosnt matter how much I wished he was real,i didnt know if he was real or he had a twin I didnt know about,but I was certain that that was him. Jacob Black. The guy I had loved in Florida. The guy that had disappeared 5 years ago out of the clear blue sky. That guy was walking ten feet away from me into the Forks High School parking lot.

When Rose pulled in I jumped out not being able to take it anymore. I ran away from the parking lot trying to get to my locker as fast as I can,when I bumped in to someone.

_Just my luck. _I thought.

"I'm so sorry are you ok?" Said the most velvety voice I have ever heard.

I looked up to see a green eyed,bronze haired god standing above me looking at me with concerned eyes. I closed my eyes for a second and when I looked up I saw the face of _**him**_, but I knew the bronze haired god was still there. I shook my head and opened my eyes and sure enough there was the god himself even more concern showed in his eyes.

"Ya I'm fine. Sorry for bumping into you."

I turned to walk away when I was grabbed and pulled around. It was the god.

"I'm sorry I just never got your name. I'm Edward Cullen."

"I'm Bella Swan"

He was about to respond when a bleached blond ran up to him squealing "EDDIE!!!!!" He groaned trying to get away.

"Um Edward I will leave I guess I will see you later, bye."

He honestly looked sad that I was leaving but nodded anyway. I was walking when I saw Rose and Jazz walking into the builiding and ran to catch up to them and we walked to our classes. I was walking to my locker to get my political science book,when I saw _**him**_**.**Again. So my body did what it thought was right,my brain shut down and I fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosalie Hale**

I was walking with Jasper to class when Bella came running up to us to walk with us.

"Hi Bella"

Jasper asked her but instead of answering him she turned her to the side a little bit and then her eyes got wary and then she...fainted.

"BELLA!" I screamed

But I dont know why I screamed this has been happening for a while,even in Phoenix this has been happening. It started about 6 months after her best friend,Jacob Black,disappeared and was never seen again.

**Jasper Hale**

"BELLA!" Rose screamed,scared even though shes kinda used to it,we all are,because this has been happening since the disappearance of Jacob,her best friend.

I picked her up and carried her to the nurses office and layed her on the bed when the nurse came in and her eyes widened as she saw Bella laying there on the bed unconscious and she turned to me for an explanation,again.

"Jasper what happened?"

"Me and Rose were walking to class when Bella came running up to us to walk with us and then I said "Hi" to her and then she didnt respond but her eyes got wary and then she fainted,again,"

She looked suspicious for a second before it disappeared and then she spoke again.

"I think you need to take her home and get her to the hospital and see if anything is wrong,ok?"

I looked at her and nodded then I picked Bella up and me and Rose took her to the car and layed her in the backseat and then we drove off to the hospital.

Rose turned to me and said "Jazz I thought we escaped this when we left Forks?"

"I dont know Rose I just dont know but I am doing my best just like you and just like Bella."

She nodded and the rest of the car ride to the hospital was spent in silence.

**Bella Swan**

I was floating in darkness and I was scared I was running around trying to find some light and I saw a dim light so I started running towards it and when I stepped through I saw the last night I spent with Jake.

_**Flashback**_

_We were watching a movie when Jake suddenly started kissing me and I turned towards and started kissing him back he put more passion into the kiss making it more intense then ever. I started to get the tiniest bit scared when he started running his hand up and down my thigh and then he started moving it a little higher toward...up there. I pulled away and he got this really mad and he stared yelling at me and trying to kiss me again._

"_JAKE STOP!!!!!!" He got this crazy lust glint in his eye._

"_Why you know you like it?"_

"_Jake I dont want to do this when your lust-driven....its its its not right! We are gonna end up doing something that you regret! And I dont want my first time to be with someone I'm not sure about and I definitely dont want it to be like this._

"_Are you saying you dont love me?_

"_Jake I love you but im not IN love with you and I want my first time to be with someone that I am in love with and you know that!"_

_He glared at me and came up to me and slapped me in the face,sending me flying backwards and stormed out of the room while I tried to stand with tears streaming down my face while trying to call Rose with shaky hands._


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella Swan**

_I was running. I was trying to get out of the light. Away from my worst memory ever. I was..._

I heard a beeping noise. What the? I thought I was dead? I opened my eyes to see a white room with flowers in the corner and some pictures of random scenes scattered around the room and some hospital equipment. I was in the hospital.

But why?

I looked to my right to see Rosalie and Jasper sitting in the chairs pulled up to the side of my bed,asleep.

"Rose? Jasper?"

At the sound of my voice they both woke up with relieved expressions on their beautiful faces.

"Ohmygosh Bella! How do you feel? Do you need some more medication? Do you need me to call the doctor in here?" Rose was firing questions at me faster than I could answer them.

"Rose! Calm down! I'm Fine! I feel fine,no I dont need more medication,and I dont need the doctor."

She looked at me like she didnt believe me. "Are you sure?"

I almost smiled. Over-protective older siblings.

"Yes Rose I'm fine"

She took a deep breath "Ok if you say so."

Jasper took the time to talk then. "Bella what do you remember before you fainted?"

Um well I dont really know...Hmm what should I tell him?

"Umm...Well I think we were at school?" It came out sounding more like a question then a direct answer.

He nodded his head encouragingly while I was racking my brain for more information.

"I was running up to you to...catch up with you guys on the way to class!"

He nodded encouragingly again. Gosh he was excpecting more? Thats all I remember!

"Sorry but thats all I remember."

Their look of relief was almost washed off their faces which made me sad to think that I disappointed them.

"I'm sorry guys I didnt mean to disappoint you guys."

"Bella you think that we are disappointed in you!?!"

"Aren't you?"

"No Bella! Of course not this is more than you remembered than the last time this happened."

I tried not to think of the other times this happened,which was a lot,sometimes.

"Rose? Jazz?"

They looked up at me with curiosity painted on their faces.

"How long was I out this time?"

They looked at each other as if they werent sure what to say.

"Bella you were out for 5 days,the longest time yet."

Wow 5 days usually im out for like 1 day and half at the most. Wow.

"Oh and Bella?" I looked up to see what Jasper was asking about.

"Yes Jasper?"

"Edward Cullen brought these for you while you where _asleep"_

**_Edward_** brought **_me_** flowers? Why would anyone bring the freaky new girl **_flowers_**?

"Um is he here or do you know where I can get a hold of him? I wanna talk to him,thank him for the flowers."

"Actually he left his number incase you needed him for anything." He had this mysterious/playful glint in his eyes. Wonder what that was about?

"Ok can I have it I really would like to call him."

He gave me a number written on a piece of paper 853-8690 so I grabbed my phone which was on the table beside me.

(Bella:Bold Edward:Italics)

"_Hello?_

**Edward?**

_Yes who is this?_

**Its Bella**

_Oh Bella! How are you doing? Are you still at the hospital? Is Rosalie and Jasper still there with you?_

**Yes they still are here with me,as always. **

_Good,not that I dont like talking to you,was there a reason that you called?_

**Oh yes! Um I wanted to say 'thank you' for the flowers**

_Oh well your welcome_

_Well as much as I still wanna talk to you I have to go Alice wants me to help her carry in her shopping bags in,uhh that will take a long time_

**Haha well you have fun I will talk with you later I guess**

**Bye Edward**

_Bye Bella"_


	6. Chapter 6

After talking with Edward I felt strangely happy. I dont know why, I havnt felt happy talking to go a guy since Jake, and even then I didnt feel _this_ happy. Oh well I better get ready for school I thought to myself seeing as I have been thinking about this all night and have only come up with the fact that Edward is a good friend and I feel happy talking to friends,Right??

I picked out my clothes-A.L.C Loose Racer Back Tank Black Evolve Waistcoat Destroyed Colored Denim Hayworth perforated-leather tote Lace Chain Necklace HENRIK VIBSKOV BOWLER SHORTCUT BOWLER BLACK WOOL - Converse Women's Chuck Taylor Ox Splatter- Black/Purple/White | FinishLine... I went to go take a shower. After about 10 minutes I got out dried myself of and got dressed I straightened my hair and left it down.

I walked downstairs to find my dad had already left and Jasper and Rosalie where sitting at the table eating breakfast.

Jasper turned to me "Here Bella I made breakfast today." He handed me a plate that had eggs,bacon,and toast on it. It looked edible so I ate it. It actually wasnt that bad.

"Thanks Jazz that was good" I told him as I kissed him on the cheek.

I was getting my bag from the kitchen when I heard the doorbell ring.

I ran for the door "I got it!!'

As I opened the door I was met with a blindingly bright light then I saw darkness.

**Jasper Swan**

Bella ran to get the door when I heard her scream then I heard a THUD!

Worried I ran towards the door to see Bella lying on the ground with blood on her chest and something lying in front of her. I walked over to see what it was and saw that it was a pack of sparklers tied together with a hair tie. Panicked I called Rosalie down who called 911. When they got here they put on a stretcher and loaded her into an ambulance and I got in the back with Bella and the EMT's and Rosalie rode in the front.

As they worked to stop the bleeding in her chest I watched with such worry I couldnt stand it. Bella was my baby sister and she has been hurt so many times I dont know why. She has been getting hurt since 4 months after Jake died. Jake had been her boyfriend for 6 years and he always wanted to go farther with her but she didnt want to. When he and Bella where supposed to go on a date one night he never showed-and he _**always**_ showed up. He had never shown up at school for the next 2 weeks. His dad Billy had sent out search parties-but no one found him. After a 3 months they had declared him dead. Bella was heartbroken but she wasnt as ripped up over the whole thing as me and Rosalie had thought she was going to be.

Anyway we were now in the hospital and the doctor came out. He looked about 42 and had alabaster white skin and golden blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked familiar but I couldnt quite place it,oh well it didnt matter right now,the only thing that mattered was Bella.

He came over and introduced himself as Carlisle Cullen. He wheeled Bella into a room and told me and Rose to stay in the waiting room until further notice.

**Rosalie Swan**

2 Hours Later...

After 2 agonizing hours Carlisle came out and apoligzed for the long wait.

"Bella is doing well. We had to do emergency surgery because she had some burns and there was something lodged in her chest-which happened to be a sparkler. We got the bleeding stopped and the wound stitched up and got the burn taken care of but she will need to stay here until we are positive the burn wont be a problem."

**AN:I am so sorry for taking so long to update! I promise I will have another one out one Thursday so I can kinda make up for the long wait. Until then PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella Swan**

I was released from the hospital 2 weeks later. The burn is still there-it will always be there,but it can be removed with plastic surgery. I will just keep it there because I really hate plastic surgery and to go through all that just to have a burn removed? No thanks.

"Bella phone!" I heard Jasper call from downstairs.

**Bold-Bella _Italic-Caller_**

"_**Hello?**_

_Is this Bella Swan?_

_**Yes this is. Who is this?**_

_Oh I think you know me. You know me a little to well..."_

Realization hit as I realized who the caller was-Jacob Black. My ex-boyfriend. The guy who always pushed me farther then what I wanted to go. The person who disappeared 3 years ago. Now hes back.

"_**Jacob?**_

_Good job...Now was that to hard?_

_**Jacob....What happened to you?**_

_Bella Bella Bella..That is for me to know and for you to never find out my dear._

_**Dont call me that. You lost the privilege to call me anything except Bella.**_

_Alright BELLA I have to go but you will be hearing from me soon..."_

Then I heard a distinct _click_ that indicated that he had hung up. Where did Jacob come from? It was like he dropped off the face of the earth 3 years ago.

"Bella who was it?" I heard Rosalie asked me curiously.

"Oh it was just an old friend from Florida."

She didnt look like she believed me but she let it go.

"Ok well im going to the mall with Chloe and Jade do you want to go?"

"No thanks im just go lay down..I dont really feel good,then maybe I can get some homework done."

She nodded looking at me concerned but walked out the door.

**AN:Ok im sorry its so short...But its Thursday and this is an update! Arnt you proud of me! I would have made this longer but im sick and I can barely breath right now so im gonna go with this last message...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

I went upstairs to go to my bedroom to try to think things through. Why would Jacob call me? He disappeared 3 years ago after the incident. If we ever see each other again,does he think I still like him?

_Do you?_

I don't like him like I used to..I haven't liked him much since I first saw..Edward.

Did I like Edward? I mean he was gorgeous with his vibrant emerald eyes,his amazing bronze hair,his beautiful pale white skin. He's perfect but at the same time far from perfect.

That's when it hit me. I like Edward. I really like Edward. Oh my gosh.

So what will I do if I ever see Jake again? I don't know I don't want to deal with it right now I will deal with it when the time comes.

I looked over to my bedside table when I heard my phone vibrate,indicating I had a new message or new voicemail. I sat up and looked at my phone

1 New Text Message

To:Bella

From:Edward

Hi Bella it's Edward..Um I was wondering if you would like to hang out tomorrow after school? 

Edward

YES! I decided to go because well..ok really who ignores an invitation to hang out with the guy you like? Definitely not me.

So I pressed the _Reply_ button.

To:Edward

From:Bella

Hi Edward. I would love to hang out with you tomorrow. What do you wanna do? I guess I will talk with you later I guess,bye.

Bella

**Edward Cullen**

"_You have received a new text message from:Bella"_

I hate that voice...But I have a new message from Bella so right now,I love it . Wow. I think I have some issues. Hmm oh well.

I flipped open my phone and read the message.

To:Edward

From:Bella

Hi Edward. I would love to hang out with you tomorrow. What do you wanna do? I guess I will talk with you later I guess,bye.

Bella

YES! She said yes! I get to hang out with Bella Swan tomorrow!

**Bella Swan**

I heard a _tink!_ At the window and went to go check to see what it was.

I walked over and opened my window to see what it was.

Once I saw what was at my window I screamed. There at my window was...

**Jasper Swan**

I had just gotten done with my trig homework when I heard a scream.

_Bella._

I got up and ran to her room as fast as I could.

I saw her window was open and she was laying on the ground with her eyes closed. She fainted. Whatever was at the door made her faint.

I walked over to window and looked down and saw a sight that made my blood boil. At the window I saw...

**Rosalie Swan**

I just got off the phone with Emmett when I heard a scream.

_Bella._

I ran to her room and saw Jasper standing there with a murderous expression on his face.

_What's going on?_

"Jasper what is it?"

"Come look for yourself" He said through gritted teeth.

I walked over to the window to see...

**AN:I'm back! I'm sorry I've been gone so long! I have been so busy!**

**Anyway...Who do you think is at the window? Can you guess? Review! **

**Vote on my poll to tell me who you think should be at the window!**

**I will be taking the poll down next month when I update next..So I will not update next month until I get votes and I can see who it should be!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella Swan**

I looked out my window to see..Jacob Black.

(**Bold is Bella,**_Italics is Jacob_)

**What are you doing here?**

_Are'nt you happy to see me?_

**Well..I'm sorry Jacob,It's just that it's really late and I'm tired so can we talk some other time?**

_Theres someone else isn't there? _

**Good Bye Jacob**

I turned around and shut my window and closed the curtain and went and layed on my bed to think.

I dont like Jacob like that anymore and I don't know how I feel about Edward..So what do I do?

_You know_ _how you feel about Edward you just won't admit to yourself._

Stupid,annoying voice.

I dont know what how I'm gonna figure out if I like Edward.

I didn't know what to do so I sent Edward a text.

To:Edward Cullen

From:Bella Swan

Hi Edward. I just wanted to talk to you but if you don't I understand. I guess I'm just confused and needed to talk to someone.

**Edward Cullen**

I heard my phone vibrate on my bedside table.

Who texts me at 1:30AM?

I lean over and grab my phone and look at the screen.

1 New Text Message

To:Edward Cullen

From:Bella Swan

Hi Edward. I just wanted to talk to you but if you don't I understand. I guess I'm just confused and needed to talk to someone.

I decided to reply..So I did just that

To:Bella Swan

From:Edward Cullen

Hi Bella. Yes I would love to talk with you. What are you confused about? I understand if you don't wanna tell me.

**Bella Swan**

My phone vibrated beside me.

1 New Text Message

To:Bella Swan

From:Edward Cullen

Hi Bella. Yes I would love to talk with you. What are you confused about? I understand if you don't wanna tell me.

I hit the reply and typed...

**AN:There you go guys! Ok I know this sounds selfsish but I have barley any reviews and I work my butt of writing this story so I will quit this story if I dont get at least 16 reviews by September 6. If I have close to 16 reviews by then I will review. If not I will post an Author Note telling you this story is on indefinate hold. So if you want me to continue this story..REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO REVIEW!**


End file.
